Harry Potter And The Hearts Of The Universe
by SirDarlon
Summary: As Harry is at private drive for the summer, he get's a letter. Now the pathway is open to a distant past, and a future that depends on him. Harry PotterKingdom Hearts Xover


**Harry Potter And The Hearts Of The Universe**

**By SirDarlon**

**Authors Note: This is a Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter Crossover. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit...**

**Chapter One: Letters From A Stranger**

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon and Harry was sitting on his bed in his small bedroom in Private Drive number 4. He was reading through his old Dada books when something strange happened. Now for Harry, his definition of strange had expanded over the past few years, but having a letter appear on your bedside table with a strange logo on it was strange, even in for him. The letter appeared in a purple flash, and on it were a heart, a crown and a key of some sorts merged into a logo.

Frowning at it he let it lay there. Getting up he went over to his small desk and started to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore,

A letter just appeared on my bed side table with a purple flash. On it is a logo of a key, a heart and crown. I was wondering if you knew anything about it, since it could be a port key or something like that.

Awaiting your answer,

Harry Potter.

Sending the letter off with Hedwig after she gave him an affectionate nibble on his finger before flying off. Returning to his bed, picking up his book, he started to read again. He could probably expect an answer in about a day or so.

At dinner, Harry was quietly eating his food when 3 strange figures appeared in the middle of the living room. Harry lowered his wand as he recognized them. He walked over to them and greeted them. "Hello Headmaster, Mad Eye, Remus," he said, nodding to each in turn. "What brings you here?"

Mad eye was the first to speak. "That letter boy. We need to see it immediately." He nodded at them and led the way upstairs, ignoring the stares, gasps and whimpers of the Dursleys.

Opening the door to his room he pointed over the letter which he hadn't moved and stepped aside to let the 3 adults take a look at it. They stood examining it for a long time, whispering amongst themselves and looking over at Harry occasionally. Just from the scared glances Harry could tell that he probably did the right thing in informing them about the letter before opening it. Eventually, Remus and Mad eye sat down on his bed, looking at him with respect, and Professor Dumbledore directed his attention to him. "Would you mind closing the door Harry?" He nodded, and did as he was asked, leaning against the door when he was done, regarding the 3 adults warily. "So, what is it?" Harry directed his attention to Dumbledore, since he was the one who apparently going to do the speaking.

Thinking for a moment, Albus answered; "It's a letter Harry, But I'm sure you figured that out already. However, its not just any letter. Even with Hermione as a close friend of yours, I suppose you never heard of the Legend of the Keybearer? Or of the Heartless?" Harry thought for a second, digging through his memory's. Shaking his head a minute later, he answered negatively. "No Professor, it sounds familiar somehow, but I don't know what you're talking about. But you were probably going to explain it to me anyway right? Grinning at his answer, Mad eye took over. "I've said it before kid, and I'll say it again. You got your wit in the right place. Now, about a thousand years ago, around the time that Hogwarts was built, a legend was formed. It talks about an evil race called the Heartless, and a Keybearer. The Heartless were formed in a experiment gone wrong, and they soon broke out of control. They threatened to over take the world, but a group of powerful wizards, including Merlin, somehow put up a shield, and banished them from this dimension. Or so the legend will have us believe. In truth, it's more of a myth then a legend, because nobody believes it anymore."

Remus took over the conversation as Harry stood listening to them, hanging on every word. "However, your father and me did a paper on the legend, and we found out allot of evidence to support the theory that The Heartless are very real, and so was the group."

Harry was silent for a couple of minutes, letting it all sink in before asking; "Alright, cool story and all, but uh, what does it have it do with me?" The 3 wizards looked at each other and finally Remus answered. "Well, you see Harry, the group formed into an order, and during our research, your father and I stumbled upon some information on them. It was in the restricted section, in a book we had to put a translating spell on." He paused for a couple of seconds before continuing. "The strange thing however, was that there was no record of the book being in the library. Not in any records. Remus pulled something from the bag he had with him, and pulled out a book. Take a look at this Harry, and I think you'll understand what we are talking about."

Harry looked at the book in Remus' hand, and did a double take. On the cover of the book was the same logo that was on his letter.

"Remus," Harry asked shakily, "Is this that book?" After Remus' affirmative nod, he hesitantly reached out, and took the book from Remus. As he touched it, His mind reeled.

It was like a movie in front of his eyes. Places he didn't know flooded his conscience, strange faces, weird creatures, battles, but most of all the sentences that he could read, and The voices. They were talking, speaking, reading some of the sentences out loud. Allot of different voices.

Utter Silence.

-Harry saw a bottle, lying somewhere on a beach. In it was a crumpled up old paper.

A fragmented tale

"A world without you"

"The eyes will close"

-Harry looked on as someone appeared from a rock, and walked towards another person, sitting on another rock.

Something so natural

-Someone walking in the rain, in a city. A strange place... Then he saw him standing. Surrounded by allot of small, well, they looked like shadows, with white glowing eyes... The figure drew 2 strange swords...

The shadows started attacking, and the person would cut them up in a sort of dance he did with his swords...

The memory beyond

-The fighting continued for some time, and then the figure looked up at a large building, some screens were on it, the biggest one depicted the picture of a pretty girl...

Something so simple

-Another figure, standing on top of the building. He had on a blindfold. The thing Harry noticed most about him was his silver hair.

Defying gravity, the fighting figure jumped up and started running vertically up the building. The shadows were chasing him, coming through the walls of the building... He kept cutting them up...

"Where's Sora?"

"We must find him"

-The fighting figure threw one of his blades upwards, and it cut trough the shadows wile doing so... The silver haired figure jumped off of the building, towards the fighting one...

Ansem's Other Report

A creation Born of Ignorance

-The silver haired figure caught the rotating blade, and started falling, some shadows jumping off after him...

Behind the Darkness The Door to the light

The Secret Place

"His voice... It's left me."

"This time... I'll fight."

-The two figures went passed each other, looking at each other... One heading upwards, the other falling down...

A World between A forgotten world

The Gathering

The Third enemy Nobody

"Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the Nonexistent"

-The face of a young boy, falling... He seemed familiar somehow...

ENDLESS

"What took you so long Kairi?"

"Can we do it? Against That?"

-The boy was falling faster, around his neck was a chain. The charm on it looked like a crown.

Two people in fast succession. What looked like the silver haired kid when he was younger, stretching out his hand. And... The girl.. The beautiful girl from the screens...

HEARTLESS

"We have come for you, my liege."

"You are the source of all Heartless."

The Thirteenth Order

- Memories of allot of people, flying past his eyes.

Metamorphosis

"Sora!"

"Sora... Why?"

"Your Highness! But Why?"

Change

The Third Key

End Of The World

"What is this place?"

"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"This is the world in it's true form."

"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."

Paradise

-A Heart, burning into the ground, the girl...

"We'll go together"

- The four different figures... All seemingly looking at him...

-The two from that he saw in the beginning of it all.. Their conversation as they looked out over the water...

The one on the rock saying something

"He looks just like you."

-The boy that looked familiar, but now he wasn't falling, he was floating, but he looked to be flying, eyes closed, over the endless sea...

"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."

Harry gasped as it all ended and he looked at the three adults standing there.

"Harry? Are you ok? You were out of it for a minute there, just staring at the book...?"

"No Remus, I don't think I am ok" Harry replied as he felt his neck, and touched the now present silver chain, with on it a small key...

**Authors note: Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you like it, respond to me please...**

**R&R people. Bye,**

**SirDarlon**


End file.
